Showering and grooming is an activity frequently undertaken by people one or more times a day. In addition to washing, both women and men often choose to perform other grooming tasks while in the shower. Many men prefer to shave their faces while their beard is softened by the steam and hot water in the shower, reducing the likelihood for skin irritation, and by shaving in the shower, shaving cream or gel can also be rinsed from the face more thoroughly. However, typically a mirror is required to properly guide the razor used to shave the face while minimizing the chance of cutting or nicking. Additionally, both men and women would often like to be able to see themselves as they shampoo their hair. In particular, it may be helpful to be able to see if they have fully rinsed shampoo, conditioner, and other hair care products from their hair before leaving the shower. Many women also chose to remove makeup, apply skin treatments, or pluck eyebrows in the warm, humid environment of the shower. Further, women often like to apply skin treatments immediately after a hot shower while their skin is still moist and soft. Such grooming cannot be done in front of a conventional mirror, because in a steamy shower or bathroom, a thick layer of condensation forms on the mirror and completely obscures it.
Typically, both men and women take their showers in the morning when they are preparing for the day, or later in the evening when they are preparing for scheduled evening activities. For many, the time in the warm humid environment of the shower provides a relaxing moment in which to plan out the day's wardrobe and activities. However, many traditional showers are located in bathrooms absent significant exposure to the outside elements to aid in the selection of wardrobe and/or activities.